Chuck vs the Normal Life
by justLaxin
Summary: An AU from the end of vs the Bullet Train. Quinn didn't do as good of a job at blocking Sarah's memories as he thought.


**A/N: So this idea was stuck in my head and I had to get it out. This is an AU from the end of the Bullet Train when Quinn was using those flash cards on Sarah. And I was thinking that what if he didn't do a very good job and only blocked some of her memories and not all of them. I don't know how possible this is but it's AU and that's what makes it fun eh?  
Oh and I don't own Chuck.**

* * *

Sarah wakes up with a horrible headache and rolls over to find Chuck. As she does so, she realizes that she isn't in their bed and she isn't even in their apartment. _Why the hell am I in my old hotel room?_ Sarah asks herself.

"Chuck?" Sarah calls out sitting up in the bed "Chuck are you here? I guess I could call him" Sarah rolls out of the bed and begins to try and find her phone. "Where the hell is my phone?" Sarah asks herself "And this headache is really killing me." She walks into the bathroom to get some Tylenol and as she looks in the mirror she realizes she has shorter hair.

"The hell?" Sarah says as she runs her left hand thru her hair she notices something on her finger and her eyes widen in shock as she looks at it "Oh god when did I get married!" She exclaims "Must've been one hell of a night. I can usually hold my liquor better than that. First I cut my hair then I get married." Then there's a knock at the door and Sarah shakes her head hoping it's Chuck and that he can answer some questions, on her way to the door she picks up the gun by her bed just in case. She gets to the door and looks thru the peep hole and sees a short man with a weird haircut and odd feeling passed over her like she had known this man before, and it was not a good feeling.

"This better not be the man I married or I'll jump out of this building" Sarah mumbles to herself before opening the door.

"Can I help you sir?" Sarah says holding the gun behind her back.

"Yes you can Agent Walker." The man says coolly.

"How do you know I'm an agent? I've never seen you before in my life." Sarah says as she points the gun at the man. Then he just smirks at her _ugh I hate smirkers_ Sarah thinks.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember, you recently lost the last five years of your memories. I'm your handler."

_Handler? I haven't had a handler since I was with Ryker and then I became a handler myself. _Then he pulls out a folder and opens to refill a picture of Chuck. Sarah gasps as she sees the picture and begins to wonder how they are connected.

"This is the man responsible for your memory loss, you were playing him as a mark, he killed Graham and your former partner Bryce Larkin. Your mission is to kill him" The man says.

"Just a few questions first before I follow your orders." When he nods Sarah continues "First off, who are you?"

"I am Agent Nicholaus Quinn with the CIA." Quinn says

"Okay, Quinn, what year is it?"

"2012, why?"

"Because if my memory serves right, it's actually 2010. And the last handler I had was Ryker and then I became Chuck's handler. And I know for a fact that he didn't kill Graham or Bryce, I know that I love him and that there was no way I was playing him."

Quinn realizing that he didn't do a very good job at blocking her memories lunges at her, but Sarah was quicker and was able to dodge him and hit him in the back of the head with her pistol. As he was hunched over Sarah knees him in the face and he passes out from the double blow to the head. Realizing that she didn't have her keys and she is dressed in only a nightgown and robe decides it's best to walk to Chuck's apartment.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

"Casey have you found anything on where Sarah might be?" asks a very worried and concerned Chuck.

"Nothing yet, it's like her and Quinn just disappeared." Casey says trying to hide his emotions but is unable to.

"Don't worry Chuck, we'll find them and get your girl back." Morgan says trying to cheer Chuck up.

"Yeah you're right, I just gotta stay positive." Then there's a knock at the door and Chuck rushes over to open it and sees Sarah standing there. "Sarah? You're okay."

"Yeah except my feet are killing me from the walk and my head hurts and can you explain to me why I have a wedding ring on?"

"You don't… What's the last thing you remember Sarah?"

"It's kinda hazy, you kicking Shaw's ass, uhh did Morgan blow up the Buy More by the way?"

"I'm never gonna let that down am I?" Morgan exclaims and everybody in the room just glares at him. He mumbles an apology.

"Hey can you give me and Sarah a minute alone?" Chuck says, once Casey and Morgan have left "So, uh, you don't remember our wedding?"

"We got married!" Sarah shouts feeling both happy and a little nervous.

"Yeah it's been getting close to our one year." Chuck says smiling.

"Wow, I never really thought about marriage until I met you. So are we still with the CIA?"

"Uh this might take a while, why don't you sit down and I'll get us something to drink and I'll tell you our story after Morgan blew up the buymore."

"Chuck?" Sarah says "Come here real quick, there's something I've been wanting to do" As Chuck walks over she wraps her hands around his neck and gives him a very passionate kiss that leaves Chuck dazed when she pulls away. "Even after we've been together for a few years and are married, you still act as if you are lucky."

"Well I am lucky, that you chose me and that you came back to me after what happened." Chuck says smiling.

After getting a couple glasses of water Chuck sits down next to Sarah and begins to fill in their story. From trying to find his mom, to Volkoff and taking him down, being captured and having Sarah rescue him in Thailand, to proposing in a hospital. Finding out that Volkoff had a daughter and was corrupt with power. Then Sarah being hit with the Norseman the day before their wedding. Then saving her with the help of the Russian military, finding out that Volkoff was actually a scientist that worked for his dad and getting close to a billion dollars as a wedding gift. Also losing the Intersect and being kicked out of the CIA.

"So we are no longer in the CIA?" Sarah asks

"No, Decker took the intersect from me and kicked all of Team Bartowski out of the CIA."

"Bastard. So you don't have the intersect anymore?"

"No, but after we got back from our honeymoon we purchased the buymore and everything below it and started up our own spy business. Morgan got the Intersect but it was corrupt and started wiping out his memories. We had our ups and downs, Decker froze our account before I could buy you our dream house. Shaw came back hell bent on trying to kill me, using the omen virus to break out of jail. Then your former handler found out about the baby…"

"Baby! Oh god Chuck we are in trouble, we have to find my mom and get her to safety! This is why I kept it a secret!" Sarah exclaims.

"I know but it's okay now. We helped in finding Ryker and after he found out where your mom and sister were at we set him up and you ended up killing him. So your sister and mom are okay."

"Good, jeez Chuck you scared me there for a second." Sarah says with a smile

"Sorry, but it was after that mission, that we didn't want to be in the spy game anymore. That we wanted to settle down and start a family. But somehow we always got tied up in a mission and eventually I got captured by Quinn who was after the intersect. I don't know all the details but he uploaded the Intersect that Quinn was after to save me, but it was the same type that Morgan uploaded and it began messing with your head and memories. Quinn ended up capturing you and I'm guessing he tried to erase all memories of me and turn you against us."

"Yeah, he told me he was my handler and that I was playing you as a mark. Which is not true, even though I don't remember our wedding I am still very happy right now; he also accused you of killing Graham and Beckman."

"I know for a fact that you aren't playing me, and also Quinn is still out there trying to get the intersect. We need to stop him before he gets his hands on it."

"I think you are right, but for now let's go to bed, I'm tired and I want you to hold me."

"You're right babe, it's been a stressful 24 hours." He then lifts her into his arms as she giggles and walks down the hallway into their room.

* * *

**A/N: So I don't think I got the dialogue right with Casey, Chuck, and Morgan when Sarah showed up at the start of vs Sarah, I don't have the episodes saved anymore :( so I apologized if it was not correct. Oh and check out American Reunion (If you are old enough) Lester is in it! And he has the same attitude as he did on Chuck. Leave a review and let me know how it is.**


End file.
